Shirayukihime
by SnowKoyuki
Summary: jadi cerita ini kisah dari seorang yang bandel suka sama anak baru yang kebetulan masuk di kelas mereka


-shirayukihime-

di sekolah sma karakura,ada seorang laki-laki yang bernama ichigo kurosaki.  
ia adalah murid yang paling bandel di kelas,hampir semua orang takut sama ichigo karena dia bandelnya minta ampun.  
"hah bete bgt neh,sekolah terus libur cuman sebentar ngeselin"katanya sambil cemberu semua orang menghindari dirinya karena ketakutan,sewaktu sampai di kelas,sensei pun masuk lalu memberi pengumuman "anak-anak sekarang kita mendapat teman baru!ayo masuk!"  
anak perempuan itu pun masuk,dia berambut panjang berwarna coklat bersemu orange.  
"ayo perkenalkan nama mu"kata sensei "ba..baik"kata nya ragu-ragu.  
ichigo langsung meliriknya ia pun kaget melihat seorang wanita cantik masuk kekelasnya.  
"nama ku orihime inoue aku tinggal di apartemen,kebetulan apartemennya dekat dengan sekolah ini terima kasih"orihime sambil tersenyum manis.  
ichigo langsung mengangap kecil saat melihat senyum orihime.  
"baik orihime sekarang kau duduk di sebelah ichigo"kata sensei.  
"ichigo angkat tangan mu"kata sensei.  
tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung mengangkat tangannya.  
orihime langsung berlari menuju tempat ichigo yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan jendela kelas "permisih boleh aku duduk di dekat jendela?"kata orihime sambil tersenyum manis.  
ichigo mengangguk pelan.

SELESAI PELAJARAN

orihime langsung merapihkan buku dan pergi keluar kelas.  
ichigo langsung menyusul orihime ichigo menepuk pundak orihime dan langsung menarik dia untuk pergi kesuatu tempat "ichigo aku mau di ajak kemana?"tanya orihime.  
"ayo ikut aku saja"pinta ichigo.  
orihime ketakutan karena takut diapa-apain ichigo sewaktu sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu di atas gedung sekolah ichigo langsung menghadap orihime "orihime asal kau tau aku..."  
"aku tahu kau anak yang paling nakal ya kan?"orihime langsung menyelak perkataanya "kok tau?"tanya ichigo "aku tau dari tatsuki"kata orihime sambil tersenyum manis.  
"oh"kata ichigo.  
"aku pergi dulu ya mau pulang jaaaaa"kata orihime sambil berlari pergi.  
"ja"kata ichigo singkat "dia sangat baik ya"kata ichigo dalam hati.

ORIHIME POV

"hah capeknya aku mau istirahat ah"kataku sambil membuka pintu rumahnya sewaktu dia mau naik ke tangga dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku "siapa ya?"tanya orihime sambil membuka pintu rumahnya sesorang langsung memeluknya,orihime langsung mendorong pelan dan melihat siapa dia "i ishida kun"katanya ragu "hi orihime"kata ishida "yey ishida kun pulang"kata orihime girang ishida adalah kakak sepupu orihime,hanya mereka yang tersisa di anggota keluarganya keluarganya yang lain sudah menninggal karen terkena bencana tsunami besar "oh ya orihime kau kan besok libur sampai hari senin kau mau tidak ikut dengan kakak ke suatu tempat?"tanya ishida "di mana kak?"tanya orihime balik "sudah ikut saja Ok?"  
"OK kak"

ICHIGO POV

"aku bete nih oh ya besok kan libur mau jalan-jalan ah dari pada bete mendingan jalan-jalan"kata ichigo "tok tok tok"suara pintu di ketuk "siapa"kata ichigo sambil membuka pintu "woy ichigo"kata laki-laki itu "eh renji nape lo kesini?"kata ichigo "eh lo mau gak ikut gw besok jalan-jalan kan besok libur"kata renji "di mane?"kata ichigo "ada deh pasti lo suka"  
"ok deh boy"kata ichigo

DI TEMPAT TUJUAN

"wah kakak hebat memilih tempat yang aku suka"kata orihime senang "ya ialah nama juga ishida"kata ishida "hei itu ichigo kun"  
"yang mana orihime?"tanya ishida "yang itu kak"kata orihime senang "di dia orihime?kamu serius?"tanya ishida "ia kak emang kenapa kak?"tanya orihime bingung belum sempat ishida menjawab ichigo sudah menyapa orihime "hai orihime"kata ichigo menghentikan pembicaraan mereka "ha hai ichi..."  
"hei kau jangan pernah bergaul dengan adikku apalagi bicara"ishida sudah menyelak perkataan orihime "wes lo udah kayak orang jago berani lo?"  
"emang gw takut"kata ishida "ayo"kata ichigo bak buk bak buk "hentikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"kata orihime melerai sambil menangis karena mereka terluka parah "ka kalian jangan berebuat bodoh seperti ini"lanjut orihime "me memang apa yang terjadi pada kalian sih?"tanya orihime "dia waktu itu yang hampir menjatuhkanku ke dalam jurang yang dalam"kata ichigo "tapi kan itu dulu"kata ishida.  
"memang dulu tapi kau hampir membunuhku"  
setelah beberapa lama orihime mendengar perdebatan itu orihime mencoba melerai tapi tak bisa "hei ichigo mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh mendekati adikku"  
"a apa diakan temanku kau tidak berhak mengaturku"kata ichigo "aku tidak perduli"  
"cukuuuuuuuuuuuuuup"teriak orihime suasana menjadi hening ketika orihime berteriak "sudah cukup aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua bertengkar lebih baik kakak pulang saja ya aku bisa disini sendiri terima kasih kak"kata orihime "ya yasudah kakak pulang kau jaga diri ya"kata ishida tenang "baik kak"jawab orihime "nah ichigo kun ada apa?"tanya orihime "a aku me menyukai mu orihime"jawab ichigo ragu "hah"pipi orihime mulai memerah "y ya aku menyukai mu bahkan mencintai mu"jawabnya "a aku kau sukai?"wajah orihime makin memerah "ia"ichigo sambil memegang kedua pipi orihime "bagaimana dengan mu orihime?"  
"aku juga menyukai mu"kata orihime sambil tersenyum manis "terima kasih orihime"  
cup ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua sesudah selesai berciuman salju pun turun dari langit _TAMAT_  



End file.
